


Losing it All

by suizome



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, College, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suizome/pseuds/suizome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Bennett injures his knee at the peak of Hockey season for his college team. Unable to see his team win the championship, Jamie is worried about his own future as the results of his injury turns for the worst. While in the hospital, he is visited by someone who disappeared from his side after a strange Christmas that seemed so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing it All

A frigid breeze within the air conditioned rink seemed colder even through Jamie’s own body heat beat down his face. His body gliding through the crowd of jocks all huddling for the same round black disc. However, this made his blood flow, helped him keep up, his brown eyes still sparking with excitement. His white and blue jay jersey skidding across as he slapped the puck over away from the fury of black and cold cougars to a teammate at the far right, after a fair rough slide against the plexi glass before swooping back into the fray once again.

The Elmhurst blue jays had been winning every game thanks to Jamie’s smart on the floor tactics. Of course, he wasn’t the most buff out of the team. He had turned rather wiry through his adventurous youth and was the tallest on the team compared to the rest of the cinder block walls. However, it was because of his flexibility, smarts and speed that he was needed on the team . In fact, he wasn’t ever looked twice in first games with competing teams, making him the strangest secret weapon ever to peak into America’s national college division hockey.  
  
His blazer screeching Bennett on the back, he heard the familiar blurry crowds shout for the Jays. Smiling as he skidded across the ice, his keen brown eyes turning back to the game, watching as different sets of numbers pack across the ice. The black puck finally reaching the goal, a bright red siren screaming cross the rink. Skidding across the ice towards the giant huddled group, he held out his hand in excitement.  
  
However, before his hand could impact he felt a black shadow hit him like a tsunami against the wall, with a loud snap, a sharp something rammed into his knee along with the through slam of his head into a familiar soft and cold like snow. Brown eyes watering at the pain, the world was blurry as he felt an icy wind chill through his thick armor. A voice, a voice that had abandoned him for four years whispered comfortingly in his ear, “Sleep.”  
  
“Jack?” Jamie could only rasp, tears mixing with splattered blood in his eyes. However, before he could continue his speech, he felt his eyelids get heavy and his mouth close into a wonderful dream of snow.

 

* * *

  
  
“Jamie, you’re scaring me. Awake up please!” Whimpered Sophie. Grunting, Jamie felt his head Her blond hair still as short as it was when he left that Summer, though it seemed to be sporting a few pastel blues and hot pink streaks against tear streaked green eyes that had been accentuated with dripping sparkly black makeup that made her look like some weird goth kid.  
  
Laughing, coughing at the weird plastic tube in his nose. Coughing again, this time to the scratchy cold feeling in his throat, he smiled saying, “You look like something out of a nightmare there Soph. For a second I thought I was looking at the boogeyman.”  
  
Seeing the eyes grow wide, he felt her lift him by his bruised shoulders and squeeze tightly within her giant purple glitter wool sweater. The itch of her sweater against his arms, he moved the stiff limbs around and grunted. The fragile flower of a sister now crying against his white hospital smock.  
  
“For a sixteen year old, you’re such a cry baby,” he laughed again, the room was slightly dizzy. Hugging her now tighter with full comprehension of his arms, he kissed her silver smudged cheek and said, “Now, what are you getting all mopey about?”

Feeling the hug drop, he suddenly realized that her whole body close back into a small bud. Placing his callused hand out to touch her cheeks again, he said, “Sophie?”

“I’ll be right back, I need to tell Mom and Dad you’re awake,” Sophie said. Standing up, Sophie ran off in her oil paint splattered jeans.  
  
“Wait Sophie!” He shouted. Tugging at the tube in his nose, he yanked it out feeling a quick jab escape his head for a moment before shaking it and pulling himself only to collapse with his first step out of the bed. The hospital machines screaming at him, feeling the air get smashed out of his lungs. “What the hell?”  
  
Sophie turned around and gasped, “Jamie!”  
  
Feeling his shoulders grabbed again, he turned his face up to Sophie and grabs her shoulders, “Sophie, what is going on?!”  
  
  


* * *

 

 

After hearing a severe scolding from the nurses about how he shouldn’t just leave, he sat there staring at his two parents who sat in the stark black cushioned hospital chairs in his waiting room against the even darker black curtains that blocked the pale winter sunset outside.  
  
“I can’t use my knee like I used to?” Jamie said, tilting his head at the two of them just sitting in the shadows. “What do you mean can’t use my knee like I used to. You just said I would be perfectly fine!”  
  
“Jamie,” Sophie said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. For the first time in awhile, he was shocked to see Sophie have so much composure. It was nothing compared to him.  
  
The heavy pounding in his chest coursed through his chest, his cheeks burning like they had been nipped by the cold air outside. He could only say, “Do you mean I can’t play hockey anymore?”

  
“It would be recommended,” said his father, shifting in seat.  
  
Staring at the repaired broken hockey stick wrapped in Christmas ribbon. The team, what about his team? They were doing well. They were going to make it to the finals. They had just won the match that would guarantee the final round for the trophy. All his plans for his future career had been surrounded in Hockey and now he was told to forget it.  
  
The nurse came in standing tall in his bright pink scrubs, his long blonde hair hanging over his gigantic shoulders, he said, “Visiting hours are over ma’am. We need to get the patients prepared for bed, we’ll be open tomorrow at seven in the morning again.”  
  
“Yes, right,” his mother said awkwardly. There was just a silence that hung in the room, the shuffling of items before he watched the nurse settle him back down laying for bed. He felt his heart climb up into his throat, making it harder for him to breathe let alone keep the corners of his eyes from leaking. Seeing the nurse leave, he gulped and grabbed the nurse’s outfit.  
  
“Something the matter Mister Bennett?”

Taking his hand down and folding it back into his shivering torso, he looked to the curtain and said, “Could you open the curtains please?”  
  
There was a few moments of that cursed silence again. The man’s charcoal eyes which had been etched in anger, softened as the nurse’s gaze juggled up and down his curled up appearance. Turning away, the man opened the curtains with a remote clicked into the wall. Taking the remote off, he passed it to Jamie and said, “Make sure you close them before you go to bed.”  
  
Nodding, he was left in the empty room. No room mate to bug him to stop making strange goop in the kitchen. No Sophie to sneak in to his room to watch their favorite ghost hunter series in the middle of the night, with their mother coming in to tell him to quite down. Not only that, but he hadn’t seen Jack in almost four years and they used to spend almost every winter night together just talking to one another until Jamie finally tuckered out. It was just him in the dark and silent room. And soon, for the second time in all his adult life, his heart climbed out of his throat with one big heaving sob.  
  
“What am I going to do now?” He cried. He could only rub fiercely at his cheeks, he couldn’t even sneak outside to take a walk in the snow. Staring at the hands in his lap, the sterile and thick wool-like blanket scratching at his hands, he watched the water from leaking eyes blur out of his burning eyes and drip down into his open palms.  
  
Feeling an icy breeze run up his spine, his tears cooling his callusses, he turned his head to the window. The feeling reminded him of what happened during his injury and his eyes got wide. He rasped, “Jack? Are you there?”

A minute had passed staring at the frosty window, like a snow fall blue light began to appear in the shape of a young man, just like him in a baggy blue hoodie covered in glittering snow. White hair over even paler snow-bitten skin with big blue eyes.  
  
“Jack, you’re okay!” Jamie exclaimed. Sitting up, he let his eyes freeze the image. It had been so long since he had last seen him, in fact, the last time he saw him…  
  
His cheeks blooming with red roses, he fiddled with his fingers and said, “I had thought after that last Christmas Pitch had gotten hold of you. But every time I looked…”

“I’m sorry Jamie.”  
  
The twisted crook tapped against the speckled hospital tile, ice cracking against it as his bare feet glided across it. The bed didn’t compress to his weight as he sat next to Jamie, however as Jamie’s breath hitched, he could see his last breathe hang in the air around his shoulders.  
  
“I had thought I had done something to loose my ability to see you. I thought I had lost my faith in the guardians…”  
  
As Jack’s hair shook, there was a gentle ring of bells in the air.  
  
Clenching the blankets, Jamie’s big brown eyes glared at the familiar look on Jack’s face. It was a twisted guilt, even more twisted than his shepherd’s crook, he had seen just a second before Jack realized Jamie could see him as a child.  
  
“I t-told you that I loved you and the next thing I know you run off? What happened Jack!”  
  
Jamie gripped on to Jack’s hoodie and pulled him closer, his tears in his eyes. “You left me alone for almost four years. I thought had gotten you. I thought you died! Every winter we used to see each other , why did you leave me? You said we had a special bond!”  
  
“We do Jamie, I just…”  
  
“You just what! What could have possibly justified that?”  
  
“I was scared Jamie!” Jack shouted. His icy blue eyes turned away staring at his pale white fingers which were now clenched in his own lap like his own. “You were growing up. Your parents were starting to talk about sending you away so that you could stop talking to your imaginary friend Jack. I didn’t want you loose the only thing you had.”  
  
There was silence in the room, only the trickle of the familiar icy breeze danced around the two of them. His whole body shaking, he wasn’t sure what to do. One part of him wanted to punch Jack’s beautiful fucking face and beat him for acting so stupid.  
  
Thinking against, this motion he instead pulled Jack close and kissed his icy lips. There breath mingled only for a second before Jamie, whom had gotten some better practice in four years of drunken fraternity parties, pulled his icy form even closer forcing open Jack’s lips with his tongue. The sensation of rubbing his tongue against frozen teeth was invigorating and excited him even more now. He knew, after struggling for a whole year try to relocate where he had been ten years ago, that he needed Jack Frost nipping at his own lips, but he never thought the feeling was this strong. Or was it the fact that Jack was the pure fun he had tried to force himself into all these past years to recreate, which made Jack even more strangely addicting?  
  
Stopping to catch his breath, billows of warm water vapor leaving his lungs like a fog between them, he watched Jack’s cheeks get nipped with their own fleshy pink. Smiling, Jamie could only hug him joking, “Jack, we really need to work on your trust issues! I’m a lot stronger than you think.”  
  
Patting his back with a cooling hand, Jack smiled, “Just because I’m a guardian, doesn’t mean I don’t have my issues.”  
  
A gentle kiss froze tear streaks on his face, and Jack wiggled his nose feeling his boogers clamor down his throat, trying to escape the cold. Pulling slightly away from Jack, he placed his hands on his shoulders and kissed Jack chastily, smiling, uttering “I love you Jack.”  
  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://suizome.tumblr.com/post/38461157737/losing-it-all-jack-jamie-fanfic


End file.
